


Thanks for the Memories

by Blinded_Kit



Series: Safe Point Chronicles [3]
Category: Forever (TV), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Darcy Lewis Crossovers, Gen, crossovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-19 01:57:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11303373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blinded_Kit/pseuds/Blinded_Kit
Summary: Darcy continues her journey with understanding her powers, and the deals she has made along the way.





	Thanks for the Memories

**Own Nothing.**

Darcy walked through the slightly crowded halls of the New York Medical Examiner’s office as she made her way down to the morgue. She checked her phone repeatedly as she received many messages from Constantine and Erik and the last half hour about her being back in New York. She sighed and shoved her phone in her pocket and ran her finger through the back of her hair.

“I have just explained to you Lucas.” Darcy listened to the older male’s voice inside, accented with a slight British tone. “I am very busy and I do not have time to dally.”

“It’s one drink Doc, with your co-workers. Come on.” Lucas groaned.

Darcy tried to hide her smile as she pushed opened the morgue doors and slip inside.

“No, I’m much too busy.” Dr. Henry Morgan stated.

“I guess.” Darcy stated. “That means you’re too busy for a friend that just came back into town?”  She leaned against a table and crossed her arms. “That’s okay, I’ll go ask Abe if he wants to spend time with me instead. He at least appreciates me.” She gave Henry an evil smirk.

Lucas and Henry froze as they turned to look at her. “Darcy?” Henry spoke her name softly. “I didn’t know you were coming.” He quickly set his clipboard down and scooped her up into a hug. “When did you get in?” He stepped back.

She smiled up at him. “All in good time.” She looked over at Lucas. “Hi, I’m Darcy, I’m an old friend of Henry’s.”

“He never mentions you.” Lucas shook her hand.

Henry gave her a sheepish smile as she arched an eyebrow at him. “To be fair, I never talk about him either.”

* * *

 

**150 years ago.**

Darcy walked down the quiet street at night near the rivers’ edge, she had just gotten her fill of the revelry at the festival and she was on her way back to the House. She wrapped her cloak around her tightly as she felt the magic dance underneath her skin, prickly like tiny spikes of a needle. She pulled up her hood over her head as a carriage drove past. It wasn’t unusual for her to receive looks from passengers. For she had always received many, but she hated the implications of the looks.

She heard splashes in the water, she stopped and listened. It almost sounded as if someone decided to take a midnight swim. She glanced over at the river to see a man pull himself out from the edge of the its banks. She glanced around to see a police carriage on its stroll. She cursed and raced over to the man. She knelt next to the man.

“Oh, I’m sorry miss.” He looked more shaken by her approach than him being in the nude.

“Not as sorry as you will be if the police catch you. Hold your breath. Now.” She ordered. She could feel the magic race through her as she spread her cloak around the two of them. “Keep still please, still, just a few more moments, until they past.” His eyes searching her face as she watched carriage on the street.  When she was sure it was gone, she lowered her cloak and stepped back. “You will catch your death swimming in the river, Sir.”

“Thank you, Madam, but that is one thing I will not catch.” He stated.

Darcy stared at him curiously with her head tilted. She untied her cloak and head it to him. He returned her curious look with one of his own before he wrapped the cloak around his shoulders. “How so? Did get you curse?”

“You talk of magic.” He scoffed. “No such thing exists.”

“Hmm. Do you think I just shielded you from the police with a nice cloak? Or with magic?” She asked with a laugh. She shook her head as she looked through her purse. “Should you like to talk about why you took a swim, or you wish to return my cloak.” She handed him a card with her address. “Anytime tomorrow.” She turned to leave him.

“Thank Miss Lewis, for the rescue.” He gave her a smile.

“You’re welcome…” She gave prompted him.

“Dr. Henry Morgan.”

“Dr. Henry Morgan.” She smiled. “See you tomorrow.”

* * *

 

**Present day**

Darcy and Henry walked down the street of New York to the park. “So, your House is destroyed?” He asked her.

“Poof, gone.” She made a ‘poof’ noise and gestured with her hands. “And now I am learning to control my powers with a focus and trying to not raise the dead.” She whispered the last part.

He smiled at that. “I’d appreciate that, or I would be out of a job.”

“Or I’d become an evil overlord and I’d just give you another job.” She joked at him.

He shook his head at her as they walked over to an ice cream vendor. He paid for two cones and they walked over to a bench some ways and sat down. “Speaking of overlords.” She rolled her eyes at him but he continued. “Have you spoken to the others?” He asked he took a bite of his ice cream.

She took a bite of her ice cream, before licking a drip from her hand. “You’re the first. I just want you to know that I haven’t forgotten you.” She looked at him. “I have to control this.” She looked down at her focus. “This power, it’s too strong and even after three thousand years in the House, I am not able to contain it in one body. And I couldn’t let it go to my daughter or granddaughter. You know that.”

“And our deal is not with them.” He stated as he used a napkin to wipe away stray ice cream. “I made the pack with you.”

“I know.” She looked down. “I know, I do.” She looked back up at him. “John Constantine says that there is a Darkness coming, something from before the Old Testament.”

“I can honestly tell you, that before I died the first time, that I was a God-fearing man, but now.” He sighed as he finished his ice cream.

“There is something out there.” She whispered. “I can feel it. It’s in the corner of my mind, sparking in the corner of my eye. Scratching the back of my throat like a cough that needs to come out but I can’t just get it out.” She reached over to take his napkin to wipe up the rest of her ice cream.  “I lived three thousand years in the House and some decades before it. I know that there was something before the One God.” She looked Henry. “Believe, there was a world of Gods.”

“I believe you.”

“Then there is Darkness coming and I might need all of you by my side before I can make good on my promises. Can you do that?” She asked him in a whisper. She reached over and grabbed his hand. “One more time, stay with me until the Darkness is dealt with and then I can give you what you always wanted.”

* * *

 

 

**1941**

Darcy opened her door in the middle of the night to see a familiar face. “Henry?” She blinked, taken back to see him standing at her doorstep. “What are you…?” She looked behind him to see a woman and a child; suitcases at their feet. “Come in.” She stepped aside to let them in. “I’ll put some tea on the kettle.” She walked to the kitchen.

“Thank you, Darcy.” Henry stated as he pulled the suitcases in, Abigail who carried Abe walked into the Kitchen after Darcy.

“Henry!” Darcy called to him. “Use the bedroom on the left side, second door, it should have a crib in it.” Darcy turned to Abigail. “Stay as long you want, or need.” She turned to look around the kitchen. “There should be baby formula in here somewhere. It’s been awhile since I had such a young child here.”

“So, this is like a safe house?” Abigail asked her. “Henry wouldn’t say much about it. We’re trying to get to New York, you see. And he said that we’d be safe here until we can get passage. Our time is up and we can go home, but the roads aren’t safe.” Darcy slid the cup of tea towards her.

“All set in the bedroom.” Henry stated as he walked into the kitchen. “Ah, I’ve missed this tea.” He took the cup that Darcy offered. “There’s just something about it.”

“New York?” Darcy asked him.

“Sorry, what?” Henry asked her as he took a sip.

“I told her that we were on our way home to New York, should I not have?” Abigail asked him, suddenly afraid.

“No, it’s fine.” Henry smiled at her. “Yes, we’re trying to get back to New York.”

Darcy nodded. “It wouldn’t be trouble at all really.”

“Darcy no.” Henry gave her a stare. “Abigail knows the truth about me. But I will not have you expose your secret.”

“Henry.” Darcy reached over and touched his hand. She looked over to see Abigail stiffened at the interaction. “Is that your Son?” She looked at the baby.

“Abraham.” Henry smiled at the baby.

“He’s beautiful.” Darcy whispered as she pulled away. “I promise that I will get you, Abigail and Abe safely to New York.” She looked him in the eyes. “Promise.”

**

Later when Abigail and Abe was fast asleep, Henry found Darcy in the study of the House reading a book. “This used to be my Brother’s room.” She told him as he approached. “When they wake up we’ll be in New York.”

He sighed and closed his eyes. “I am eternally grateful Darcy, as always for your help.”

“Well, those of us, who cannot die, we must stick together.” She muttered as she looked over at the bookshelves.  “We’ll outlive them all.”

* * *

 

**Present day.**

Henry opened the shop door for Darcy as they walked in. “Do my eyes deceive me? Or is that the Goddess herself?” Abe laughed as he stood up from his desk.

Darcy smiled as she picked up her paced to meet him in the middle to hug him tightly. “Isn’t it my favorite youngster.”  She kissed him on each cheek. “It’s been what? Two? No, four months right, since we had dinner last?”

Henry blinked. “You two had dinner without me?”

Darcy roller her eyes. “I’m allowed to have dinner with my Godson whenever I damn well please.” She snorted as she turned back to Abe. “You look fantastic, have you been seeing anyone?”

“Me?” He waved her off. “Let’s talk about you and that Doctor Strange fellow you said you were sort of, not really in a relationship with. But I can tell from your phone calls that you really like.”

“Dr. Stephan Strange?” Henry called out as Abe led Darcy upstairs. “How come we never have these conversations? I’ve known her for centuries.” He stared at them in shock. He looked around the shop in confusion as he scratched his head. “When did she get back into dating?”

The phone started to ring on the hook. “Thank God.” He picked it up and listened to it. “Be right there.” He hung up and looked up the stairs. “Darcy! Abe! I have a case.” He called up but no reply. He sighed and shook his head. “Right. Those two, always at it.” He grabbed his scarf and his hat and walked out the door.


End file.
